Mujer en Llamas
by joya blanca
Summary: Soy la quiso convertirlo en mascota a los 10 años, ya que tanto creen saber de mi ¿les gustaría saber como se ve el panorama desde mi butaca?


Mujer en llamas

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Existe una verdad innegable...para todos soy la villana de la historia...

Por algo que dije bromeando cuando tenia 10 años he pasado a ser la eterna villana ante los ojos de los fans de ben y el mundo...

Por años he visto en sitios , en blogs, etc...e incluso fanatic de benli, bevin, benxgwen y benxrook.. etc...bla...bla. ¿saben de lo que me he dado cuenta? ¡el peor papel siempre lo tengo yo!.

Dependiendo de la situación o soy La malvada o la intolerante, la homofobica, la racista, etc,etc,etc..

Soy la quiso convertirlo en mascota a los 10 años, ya que tanto creen saber de mi ¿les gustaría saber como se ve el panorama desde mi butaca?

Originalmente iba a escribir esto para mi...pero si cayo en tus manos ...bueno no importa...

No se quien eres...

No se si eres hombre o mujer...pobre o rico...lo único que se...es que si estas leyendo esto...

Es por que estoy muerta...o no...

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenia 10 años , un chico llego a la reservación en donde vivía con mi abuelo, no era un adonis pero era lindo.

El chico podía transformarse en muchas criaturas, admito que no me gustaba ...(o por lo menos eso creía)...pero el me quería muchísimo...

¿y que paso?

¡lo arruine todo diciéndole que lo quería como una mascota!...la seriota de su "adorable primita" se me acercó con cara de quererme matar , me dijo "solo yo puedo molestarlo bla bla bla"

Pase todo ese año arrepentida de mis actos, preguntándome ¿si alguna vez lo volvería a ver? ¿si tendría una segunda oportunidad?

¡Y la tuve! (o por lo menos eso creí), el año siguiente el regreso con su abuelo, su primita sabihonda y su otra prima Lucy

Me hice rápidamente amiga de esta simpática desperdicio...sus constantes bromas a gwen , su "caíste" junto la cara que ponía la ojiverde me animaban mucho...ja ja ja...hasta el dia de hoy cada vez que me acuerdo me da gracia.

Pero eso no era lo importante...¡lo importante es que tenia una segunda oportunidad con ben!

Trate de todo, le coqueteé, lo abrace , le hice ojitos y ¡nada!...además de esa extraña sensación de que algo estaba diferente.

Fue cuando una noche cuando trataba de averiguar ¿que mosquito le había picado?, lucy (seria) me llevo a un lugar apartado:

-yo no seguiría investigando si fuera tu. Vas a salir herida.

-¿por que? yo no estoy haciendo nada malo.

-no me refiero a eso...mira prometí no decir nada ni a su abuelo max...solo no sigas, olvídate de ben.

Tan seria como llego, se fue ...entonces pensé ¿olvidarme de ben?...¡nunca!

Hubiera preferido hacerle caso...

2 noches después, nuestros abuelos salieron a cazar, Lucy los acompaño, yo me quede en mi casa y los primos en la suya.

Sin perder el tiempo fui hasta el camper, con mucho cuidado (evitando ser oída o vista) me pare de puntillas a ver...lo que vi...lo que vi...apenas puedo describirlo...

-AAAA...BEN...DALE...

-HAY BEN...¡QUE DURO ERES!

Ahí estaba la zorra, gritando como una cerda mientras que su primo le penetraba el culo.

Las lagrimas se agolparon a mis ojos, corrí tan rápido como pude a mi habitación, me encerré y llore.

Ahora que lo pienso mientras duro su visita, cada vez que estaba sola lloraba...estaba tan ...no se que...que pensé que no podría fingir que todo estaba bien y despedirme de ellos como si nada.

Creo que lo termine haciendo por mi abuelo.

El tiempo paso...

Trate de olvidarme de ben pero no pude...fue hasta que cuando tenia 15...

Gracias a mi amistad con Lucy sabia que esa relación no duro mucho, solo duro hasta que ambos tenían 12...Yo sabia que ahora ben estaba con una tal Julie pero no me importo.

-esta vez si lo lograre.

Aprovechando que bellwood era el organizador del campeonato de animadoras, decidí prepararme...recuerdo haber trabajado como una loca para juntar el dinero para esa tenida.

Me veía mejor que nunca...gracias al blog de Jimmy Jones (el chico que lo "descubrió al mundo") tuve pistas para poder encontrarlo...claro pude ir a casa de sus padres pero creí que se vería muy saico , por lo que decidí tener un encuentro "sorpresa" con el...

La sorpresa me la lleve yo...

En un callejón encontré el auto de kevin levin, un ex criminal, novio de gwen...los gritos... esos gritos...

-¡OH KEVIN HASME TUYO!...¡OH KEVIN VIOLAME HASME TUYO!

El hecho de que este chico le fuera infiel a la zorra con otro tipo , me pareció irresistible..

Pensé en ir a dar un vistazo...

¡mi puta suerte!...¿por que tengo que ser tan chismosa? ¿por que me ocurre a mi...

Vi como Kevin montaba a ...no puedo...no puedo...no...a pesar de mis tacones logre salir corriendo de ahí (de nuevo) y por segunda vez ninguno de los dos me noto...

Me dije a mi misma ¡ya basta!, decidí seguir adelante , no lo volvería a ver jamás...

Pero el destino tenia otra cosa que opinar al respecto...

Un año paso , sabia por tv que ben ya no estaba con julie , que tenia supuestos romances con una tal Ester, la Princesa Looma y la emperatriz Atea...sinceramente ya no me interesaba...(o por lo menos eso me gustaba pensar)

Ahí estaba yo ayudando en Londres a ben con su nuevo "socio" (por como se miraban deduje que kevin ya no estaba en el juego) Rook Blonko. Para mi era un asunto de plomeros y nada más (o por lo menos eso me gustaba pensar)

Después de eso seguí con mi vida , deje a los plomeros, fui a la universidad y conocí a un chico maravilloso, me gradué , me volví Diplomático intergaláctico , el me pido matrimonió, yo le dije que si..

Mi vida estaba de color de rosa, hasta que...

-hola kai tanto tiempo, ¿que cuentas?

Durante un tratado (muy beneficioso para la tierra) con cierta raza, mis superiores mandaron como escolta a nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo salvador del mundo ¡BEN 10.0000!

Ben estaba solo , ¿Que paso con el tal Rook?, creo que lo trasfirieron de nuevo a su planeta.

Yo me opuse fuertemente , pero mis superiores no escucharon viéndome obligada a pasar todo un mes con el.

Ese cuerpo, esa barba, esos ojos...¡para que voy a mentir!, sabia que no pasaría nada sin embargo seguía enamorada de el.

Pero paso...entre disparos tal como en una película de guerra me beso...el otro chico paso a la historia...

Ese mes se convirtió en años...Su familia con el tiempo me acepto y me case con el hombre más sexy (según un revista) de la galaxia.

Después llegaron los niños dos maravillosos niños: una niña parecida a mi llamada gwen II y un niño moreno idéntico a su padre llamado kenny.

Todo era perfecto, todo era maravilloso , vivía la vida que siempre soñé..

Luego llego el tercero...un niño llamado devlin , hijo del (ahora) desquiciado criminal Kevin 11.0000.

La vida era tan maravillosa...

Fue hasta que una noche...

Llegue una semana antes a los cuarteles tennyson de mi oficina en el consejo intergaláctico.

-hora de darle su merecido a benji.

Antes de ir a nuestro dormitorio fui al baño, me puse un camisón rojo pasión y con aire seductor me dirigí a la habitación..

-hola sex...¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

¡AHI ESTABA EL PUTO REVONGANGER GIMIENDO DE PLACER DEBAJO DE MI MARIDO!...¡mi MARIDO!

Esta vez me quede ahí, grite más que nunca en mi vida.

Después vino el divorció, que ellos comenzaron a salir cuando el alíen regreso a la tierra, que estaban enamorados, bla, bla, bla...

La guinda de la torta vino cuando mi hija decidió irse a vivir conmigo, los medios comenzaron a decir que yo era homofobica ¡YO HOMOFOBICA!

En estos tiempos cuando a uno lo catalogan de homofobico le cierran las puertas, le llenan el twitter y faceboook de groserías , la despiden y nadie quiere contratarte. Debes sobrevivir con el seguro de desempleo y los constantes insultos de la gente en la calle.

Yo podía soportarlo pero mi hija...mi dulce niña...cuando comenzó a correr el rumor de que ella también lo era...el modo en que la gente la veía, la trataban los otros niños en la escuela...la encontré ahorcada con la cortina de baño.

Un año después devlin murió atropellado y mi kenny...mi pobre kenny lo mato vilgax.

Todo era tan oscuro, tan gris ...ya no sentía interés en estar viva...

Era la nochebuena, agarrada al osito favorito de mis niños , tome un cuchillo de la cocina, pose un video de nuestra ultima navidad juntos...éramos tan felices..

Tome el cuchillo y me corte las venas...la sangre que emanaba junto a un extraño sensación en el estomago ...me indicaban que muy pronto tendría a mis niños de nuevo en mis brazos...

Me desperté en un hospital siquiatrico...al parecer Lucy (la única que me visitaba después de la muerte de mi abuelo), al percatarse que yo no habría la puerta , en su forma de lodo entro a mi departamento y me encontró.

Los días, meses , años en ese lugar , parecían iguales pero no lo eran...

Nadie me visito excepto Lucy, mi fiel y única amiga ...

Aun recuerdo el día en que me tomo de las manos y me dijo...

-no estas sola...yo siempre estaré contigo...adonde tu vayas yo siempre estaré.

Gracias a ella (la TV y las enfermeras chismosas) me entere de lo que pasaba fuera del hospital:

1- Kevin se reconcilio con gwen, se casaron y tuvieron una niña llamada Jaylin Levin.

2-Ben y Rook también, gracias a la ingeniería genética tuvieron un niño llamado Dylan Tennyson.

3- ya nadie se acordaba de mi , era como si yo nunca hubiera existido , como si no valiera nada.

Bueno lo tercero estaba en mi mente, me sentía tan débil, quería dejarme caer...

Pero no , Lucy nunca me dejo hacerlo, ella siempre estuvo conmigo , animándome, apoyándome , incluso fue a buscarme cuando me dieron el alta y me dejo vivir en su casa mientras me mejoraba.

Con mucho esfuerzo (junto al incondicional apoyo de Lucy) supere...no me gusta la palabra superar...por que ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón...la muerte de mis niños...

Decidimos hacer una breve ceremonia para despedir a mis pequeños kenny, gwen y devlin...se que muchos piensan que no lo quise pero la verdad es que si..

La siguiente parte era peor...yo no quería...pero Lucy era tan testaruda...perdonar...

Eso me tomo años, muchos años, perdonar a Gwen, a Rook, a Kevin y el que más daño me hizo Ben.

No se el momento exacto en que pudimos al fin sentarnos los 5 en un restaurante como amigos.

Decidí que esta vez si continuaría con mi vida, me mude a Marte (y por alguna extraña razón Lucy pidió que la trasladaran allá)

Decidí escribir lo que me había pasado (lo dedique a mis tres Ángeles que me cuidan desde el cielo) , llame al libro "mujer en llamas " e inicie un blog con el mismo nombre...

Me lleve la mayor sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que mi libro era top ten en ventas, los miles de mensajes que recibí en mi blog de distintas personas que habían o pasaron por los mismo que yo...

Algunos trágicos, otros positivos, unos lograron seguir con sus vidas...otros no...otros aun estaba intentándolo...

Comencé a viajar por el cosmos dando charlas y convenciones motivaciónales...claro esta...con Lucy siempre a mi lado...con una fidelidad perruna envidiable, yo no comprendía ¿por que lo hacia?

aaaaa...yo era tan inocente para algunas cosas en ese entonces...

Era el estreno de la película basada en mi vida...Yo tenia 60 años, ben viudo llego junto a sus hijo, la esposa embarazada de este.

Gwen llego con su actual marido Cooper Daniels , su ex marido/ ahora mejor amigo Kevin y Jaylin.

Y Lucy Mann...lucy...se veía tan joven como cuando tenia 20 años, bueno...esta hermosa rubia de vestido escotado rojo en medio de la película me susurro...

-tenemos que hablar.

-¿ahora?

-ahora.

Se veía tan seria que no le pude decir que no, fuimos hasta el baño de damas. Una vez solas con la puerta cerrada...

-esteeee...no se por donde empezar.

-pues solo dilo, llevamos casi una década como mejores amigas.

-es que es algo...no tenia el valor para decirlo antes...por que ya sabes...todo lo que paso.

-bla, bla, bla...solo escúpelo.

-te amo.

-¿es bromas?

-es enserio, te amo desde que te vi.

Yo estaba esperando su característica frase "caíste", pero en su lugar..

Ella me agarro de la cintura , dándome un apasionado beso, trate de separarme pero ella no me dejo...solo siguió besándome con pasión/desesperación...explorando hasta el fondo de mi boca.

La cabeza me daba vueltas , no comprendía nada...¡mucho menos que le correspondiera el beso!

Entonces con mi espalda apoyada en la pared, ella me acaricio los senos mientras con su rodilla me presionaba donde solo había dejado a mi marido que me presionara..

-te amo, y ya no quiero esperar más.

-pero...(no pude continuar la muy desgraciada me seguía presionando)...mmmm...Lucy...

-veo que tu tampoco quieres ...(me susurro al oído seductoramente)...eres hermosa y te deseo.

No se exactamente en que momento termine en el piso...¿estaré detallando demasiado? como sea...

Antes de que pudiera racionalizarlo estaba en el piso desnuda , con una desperdició desnuda ,lamiéndome la entrepierna.

-AAAAA...LUCY...AAAAA

Nunca antes había gritado así, nunca antes alguien me provoco que gimiera tan alto...cuando pensé que ya no podría soportarlo más...Paro...yo pensé que era para darme un respiro ya que por mi edad me podría dar un infarto...error...

Ella se coloco encima mió , tocando su vagina con la mía...

-ahora me toca gozar a mi.

Ella se restregó contra mía de tal manera que parecía sacado de una porno...

Luego comenzamos a salir, a tener besos en publico...je je je ni se imaginan la cara que pusieron los que aun suponían que yo era homofobica.

La vida era buena, muy buena, todo era maravilloso, hasta que...cuando tenia 65 años...mientras estábamos paseando por el lugar donde crecí, ella se hincó en una pierna.

-Kai eres la mujer de mi vida, no imagino vivir sin ti ¿te casas conmigo?

Yo no cabía en la emoción...

-SI

La boda fue lo mis lindo del mundo...en una bellísima capilla , con todos mis amigos y familiares.

Entre las miradas de los asistentes entre vistiendo un bellísimo vestido italiano hasta llegar a la otra mujer vestida de novia...Usando el vestido de su prima Camila con sus cabellos dorados sueltos...dimos el si para toda la eternidad.

Pero existía un pequeño problema mi edad...en pocos años yo estaría muerta de vejez.

Pero siempre existe un pero...ocurrió en medio de la entrega de regalos...

-Gwendolyn...¿y tu regalo?

-calma mi vida...gwen siempre a sido una tacaña...hasta el día de hoy me reclama por dejarle el peine lleno de loco cuando ella ambas teníamos 11.

-¡Lucy!

-¡caiste! ja ja ja...nunca me canso de la cara de enfado de gweny.

-"ja ja ja"...graciosísima...(se notaba que se controlaba las ganas de darle un puñetazo)...pensé en comprarles una lavadora, pero creí que un regalo para Kai seria mejor.

Una luz rosada me envolvió, cuando la luz paso todos me apuntaban atónitos.

-¿que? ...(mire mis manos ¡eran jóvenes!)...¡que mie...

-disfrútalo kai, este es mi regalo.

Corrí a verme en una charola cercana, ¡me veía de 20 otra vez!

-no solo te vez...(dijo como si me leyera la mente)... ahora tienes 20 años otra vez.

-¡gracias!

Llorando la abrasé, algo que no le gusto nada a mi nueva esposa.

-¡hey!.¡que hay de mi!

Para evitar que mi mujer le diera un ataque de celosos, la bese e iniciamos el vals de los novios...¡digo!...de las novias.

El tiempo paso lamentablemente...

Ben murió de viejo heredando su omnitrix a su nieto mayor, me dolió , el era mi amigo y mi primo político.

Gwendolyn solo permaneció en la tierra hasta que su abuelo y Cooper finalmente murieron junto al hecho de que su hija ya no la necesitaba más...ahora vive en adonyte ...con Kevin.

¿En cuanto a nosotras?

La vida era buena en Marte, teníamos un linda casa, gracias al grado de magistrado de Lucy vivíamos bien además de que yo estaba escribiendo la segunda parte de "mujer en llamas", titulado " cuando el fuego al fin se apaga: mujer de agua" también estaba preparando una nueva gira de charlas motivacionales por la galaxia.

Algo faltaba en nuestras vidas, después de mucho pensarlo, llegue a la siguiente conclusión...era hora de tener otro hijo. Aunque esto podría atrasar todos mis proyectos , estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

Se lo propuse durante la cena de nuestro aniversario.

-¿Lu?

-¿mmm?

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-escúpelo.

-¿te gustan los niños?

-¿que?...(casi se ahogo al tomar la copa de vino)...te recuerdo que la única que puede decir "caíste" ,soy yo.

-hablo enserio, creo que después de tantos años me gustaría tener un bebe...quiero que adoptemos.

-mmmm...ok...no...espera...tengo una idea mejor.. (lo ultimo lo dijo en todo sensual)...morenaza.

Lo siguiente es lo que uno espera que pase después de una cena romántica de aniversario matrimonial...

Era del mismo modo que desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, pero se sentía raro...

No se como explicarlo , pero sentí como si...una parte de su lodo pasara adentro de mi cuerpo además sentí que al terminar tenia algo adentro en el vientre.

Días después comenzaron los vómitos...ahí descubrí que los desperdicios se reproducen lanzando una pequeña parte de su lodo adentro del cuerpo de su pareja.

¡NO LO PODIA CREER! ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE OTRA MUJER!, no quería creerlo hasta que mi ginecólogo lo confirmo.

Así llegamos hasta aquí, nueve meses han pasado. Estoy en el hospital...si vieran la cara de preocupación que tiene mi Lucy ahora, dan ganas de decirle ¡caíste!

Ok...Escribo esto (para relajarme) mientras espero que la Epidural que me pusieron para comenzar las contracciones (ya que estoy algo pasada de la fecha de parto, unos 2 días). Muy pronto tendré a Nuestro pequeño lo llamaremos...ya me esta haciendo efecto.

Uf...esto lo ultimo que escribiré...después de 5 horas de parto natural (idea de la madre de Lucy) di a luz a un precioso morenito de ojos azules (o violetas según la luz) con cabellos rubios.

Se que mi abuelo junto a mis hijos mayores nos están viendo y sonriendo por nosotras y el pequeños Wes Mann...algún día estaré con ellos y les contare la vida que tuve, que ya no soy una mujer en llamas...Pero ahora quiero vivir en el presente junto a mi hijito y la mujer que amo.


End file.
